


Down the Rabbit Hole

by FerreiraDiamandisDelRey



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice in Wonderland, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual EreRi, Fluff, Genderfluid Eren, M/M, Pining Levi, Slow Build, Soulmates, a bit angsty, boys wearing dresses, dom! levi, pining eren, relationship, sub! eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerreiraDiamandisDelRey/pseuds/FerreiraDiamandisDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One blissful day, Eren Jaeger finds himself lost in a world of pure imagination and odd people with disturbing stories and personalities. He is constantly told of a Mad Hatter of which he is to seek out. Eren sets out on a quest to find the mysterious man along with the help of odd friends and even a few enemies. </p><p>(An Alice in Wonderland AU with different adventures and character changes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Whole New World!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan or Alice in Wonderland!

Eren Jaeger laid in the lush grasses of Shiganshina on a quiet, serene day. The world was care free and not a single negative thought lingered within Eren’s mind. His eyes were shut as he sunbathed in the Spring sun, soaking in it’s soft rays. Flowers swayed in the breeze at his sides and small whistling noise bounced from the grass. 

Suddenly, something began to rummage in the field, stirring up chaos amongst the butterflies and nestled bunnies. Eren sat up, surveying his surroundings and blinking his turquoise eyes a few times. Standing up, he brushed the grass off his blue peasant dress and checked his striped tights for any fresh tears. Fixing his bow, he began to roam the vacant space when a hare racing through the bristle caught his eyes.

But… something didn’t look right. The rabbit seemed to be wearing cloths and a pair spectacles. In utter disbelief, Eren stumbled towards the white creature and began to follow it’s path. The animal was picking up the pace, each stride growing longer and harder to keep up with. The soft sound of someone talking became audible and Eren leaned in for a better chance of catching the words. 

“I’m going to be late!”

Was the rabbit talking? Eren bit his lip and continued to follow the hare. The hare broke out into sprint and Eren found himself struggling to follow. He picked up the brim of his dress and the petticoat underneath, letting his black mary-janes slap against the soil. His vision focused on the tree the hare was heading towards and was transfixed by the effervescent nature of the tree.

And suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Eren began to fall. It wasn’t a fast fall, it was slow and made Eren a bit queasy. Tea kettles and wooden furniture began to fall around him, flowers blossoming from crevices in the walls. He looked down at the bottom abyss and saw what seemed to be a room. His skirt and petticoat acted as a parachute and carefully delivered him to the bottom of the hole. 

The room had brightly checkered floors and the walls were a horrendous shade of lilac. A red door sat across from him and caught his eye. The handle was shaped like a key, and not a lock. He looked upwards and saw that the hole from which he fell was gone. Eren immediately stood, frantic to find a way out. 

He walked to the door and placed his hand on the key, pulling and pushing and turning without any luck. He cried out in frustrated and slide against the back of the door. Glancing around the room, he noticed that the rabbit wasn’t here. He must know how to get of the room. The room was empty, minus a table in the corner with a chair and few drawers.

 

Eren stood and walked to the table, pulling the chair out and sitting down. He rummaged through the drawers, finding writing utensils and blank sheets of paper. In defeat, he stomped his foot and crossed his arms. It wasn’t fair; he hadn’t asked for this. He began to cry, small tears dripping down his face. His bottom lip jutted out and quivered, his sobs echoing off the walls. Soon, the room was filled wall to wall in tears and Eren was slowly floating to the top, still crying.

The walls soaked in the tears and began to expand, moving backwards and revealing a second table on the opposing side. Eren slowly dried his tired and moved through the now shallow water to the other side. He fumbled with the drawer handle and opened it. A small lock sat by itself with a note attached.

“You are never defeated. Never be afraid to shed a tear. Emotion is a sign of strength.”

Eren smiled to himself and placed the lock on top of the key and turned it, opening the door and letting a sliver of light shine through. He pushed the door open and was pulled out of the room by a gust of wind. Turning to look back into the room, he found himself facing a gorgeous mountain range with a pristine castle sitting on the peak of the tallest point. 

He spun around, looking at the cartoonish world. Everything was vivid and breathtaking, shades of colors he had never seen pouring into his eyes. His mouth dropped and began to walk down a path that had been laid down before him. This strange world seemed vacant of any other humans. Strange looking animals frolicked through the mystical maze this dimension was. 

Despite the beauty of it all; Eren wanted to go back to his home and see his parents. He missed them dearly and he was sure that they were worried. He began to pass small mushrooms that were home to baby sized caterpillars, deeply disturbing Eren. Looking down as he walked, he heard a voice slowly begin to call out his name.

“Erennnnnnnn”

“Erennnnn”

“Erennn”

“Eren”

“Eren!”

Eren swirled to look at a woman sitting on the edge of a ginormous red mushroom. She had gorgeous brown haired that was pulled back into a messy ponytail and a pair of thick glasses were perched on her sloped nose. She was wearing a suit of some sorts that was a deep shade of cerulean. Holding a hookah pipe in one hand, she waved at Eren, beckoning him to come towards her. She took a drag from her pipe and let the vapor circulate from her lips.  
Eren carefully stepped towards her and smoothed his dress out. He placed both arms behind him and put his feet together, facing her with an obvious look of fear.

“Miss, how do you know my name?” 

“Once you enter Wonderland, I am immediately informed of your name, age, gender, and purpose of being in Wonderland.” She answered with twisted grin.

“Oh! Well in that case, could you please tell me why I’m here?” Eren asked shyly, nudging his cheek against his shoulder.

“My dear! I can’t do that! It would completely defeat the entire purpose of you being here. Now, Eren, might I ask you a question? If you’re a boy, then why do you wear female clothing?”

“Oh so when I ask you a question you deny me an answer but you expect me to answer yours?” He spat, crossing his arms.

“Feisty! He will love that.” The blue woman said with a mischievous smirk. 

“He?” Eren asked, tilting his head and unfolding his arms.

“Tell me why you dress like that and I’ll tell you who he is.” She said looking quite pleased with herself.

“Because I like too! They make me feel pretty and clothing shouldn’t be gendered! If I like it then I should be able to wear it! And this color makes my eyes look bigger.” He said passionately, mumbling the last part.

The blue lady smiled and hoped of the mushroom, leaving her hookah pipe on the cap. She took Eren’s hand in hers and shook it. 

“I’m Hanji, also known as the caterpillar around her! And since you were wandering, he is the Mad Hatter and you will need to find him!” She said eagerly, dropping Eren’s hand. 

“Oh well if you know everyone then you can help me find him right?” Eren said excitedly, only to receive a wild laugh from Hanji.

“My dearest, you have to find him on your own. No one can directly give you directions but the people you meet in Wonderland will surely give you hints and accompany you!” She placed an arm around Eren’s neck and pulled him in for an uncomfortable hug. 

“Keep walking until you come into contact with a mischievous kitty! He will help you from there! Good luck! I’ll see you soon.” Hanji said pushing Eren along and waving goodbye.  
“Goodbye!” He called back, waving.

That was weirdest thing that had ever happened to Eren in his life. He shook his head and continued to walk, looking back to see nothing but empty mushrooms. Looking to his shoes, he processed the given information and tried to piece things together. 

He was in Wonderland and he was looking for the Mad Hatter… but why? Supposedly, Eren was to find that out himself. Hanji had also mentioned a kitty? A cat perhaps…

His surroundings grew duller and the air began to chill the bare skin on Eren’s arms and face. He felt a ball of fur move across his legs and yelped, jumping and halting in his tracks. He noticed a speck of hair on his tights that looked a bit magenta. Swirling around, a tall man with thick eyebrows, blonde hair, and a grin stood before him.

“Hello Eren. I’m Erwin, but you may call me the Chesire Cat.”


	2. Head in the Clouds!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds himself in a thorny situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan or Alice in Wonderland.

Eren stumbled back, taken aback by the sudden appearance of Erwin. He assumed that this must be the “mischievous kitten” that Hanji had spoken of. The man was extremely tall, but built in a way that made Captain America look pre-serum. His blonde hair was a faint shade of magenta at the tips and left Eren a bit uneasy. Grinning creepily, Erwin circled Eren, his arms folded behind his back. Like Hanji, he was wearing a suit, however his was a corduroy material that was dyed a hot pink hue. A purple turtleneck stuck out from under the jacket and Eren almost chuckled out loud at the foolishness of his get up.

“I suppose you’re the cat I’m looking for?” Eren said smirking softly, his sudden vocalization causing Erwin to stop pacing and to stand directly in front of him.

“Do I look like a cat to you?” Erwin replied with a grin that displayed his true colors, other than pink of course. He was friendly and joking, but took his role in Wonderland very seriously. “Ah but yes, I am who you are looking for. I will be checking in on you as you continue your tricky journey through Wonderland. I’ll help you now and one other time. You must choose that one other time very carefully - for if you pick a lousy situation for my advice and later get stuck in a bigger rut, I won’t be able to help you. After you get my help a second time, I will disappear until later of course.”

Later…. Hanji said that as well. Apparently all inhabitants of Wonderland knew something Eren didn’t know. He noted to himself to call upon Erwin in only his darkest hours and to make sure to listen carefully to instructions now. 

“So what is I must do to reach the Mad Hatter now?” He said eagerly, leaning forward a bit, his fingers toying with the lining of his dress. “I mean, Hanji sent me to you so I believe it’s your turn to give me instructions.”

“Ah yes, the Mad Hatter. Well, my only advice to you is to avoid red roses at all cost. Follow the white ones and none other. You will fall into the arms of one so wicked you might never escape if you do so.” Erwin informed him with a serious tone, making sure that Eren understood to the fullest where to go. 

“Right. Well you see you in the future Erwin. Thank you for your help.” Eren said with curtsy, when he felt a hand slip underneath his chin and tilt his head back. His eyes locked with Erwin and suddenly, he felt his cheeks turn a fiery shade of raspberry. The taller man grinned and shook his hand.

“My, my, my Eren. You’re just so delectable. If you weren’t so perfect for the Mad Hatter then I would take you for my own. Hmm. Well if that scrooge of a man doesn’t treat you well, I will gladly take you as my own.” He said with wink before suddenly disappearing in a tornado of pink smoke.

Eren wrinkled his nose and shook his head before continuing along the path. Rose bushes peppered the side of the path and were beautifully decorate with snow white roses, untouched by color or sin. The purity of it all, enchanted a small smile to Eren’s lip and left him feeling weightless; almost featherlike. Leaning down, he whiffed one and felt like he was on a high, the strong scent of nectar playing with his senses. 

The sky was water colored delightful shades of pastel blue and the color of Eren’s eyes, clouds the color of white roses bouncing about. Strangely colored birds, ranging from hummingbirds to ravens, sang uplifting tunes and left the air feeling electric and tingly. The music overwhelmed Eren’s ears, causing him to softly sway to the melody, dancing in an odd sort of way.

He began to laugh a bit, his sudden sensation of joy corrupting his train of thought. A fork in the road came into view, one path decorated with ghostly roses and the other beautified by wreaths of blood red roses. Without thought, Eren skipped down the devilish paths, the white roses and other path slowly wilting away into a memory. 

The effect of the mystical flowers wore off and left Eren feeling drowsy and incredibly melancholy. Becoming aware of the circumstances, he was panic stricken by the sight of red roses and he felt like a moron. For a split second, he questioned whether or not he should summon Erwin but decided to save that for when he was faced by doom. 

Carefully, he followed down the path and noticed that the bushes were growing taller and taller, transforming into walls. He began to run, the sudden change in scenery scaring the daylights out of the young boy. Claustrophobia tainted Eren’s mind and ignited a herd of tears to cascade down his rosy cheeks. Vines coiled around the walls, thorns poking every way possible.

“Stop! In the name of the Queen’s army, stop immediately!” A booming voice struck like lighting, causing Eren to let out a shrill scream. He turned over his shoulder to see a cluster of disgusting mutants running after him, naked as the day they were….. born.

Eren shook his head and continued running, praying for an escape. A dead end came into view and Eren almost broke down into uncontrollable sobs, when he noticed an open space in the side wall, an exit. He quickened his speed and turned to only find more shrubbery. He was in a maze. A labyrinth created by his worst nightmare. 

Biting back tears, he continued to run, his limbs only growing tired. He felt his feet grow heavy and almost brick like. A piercing pain erupted in his shine, pushing a shrill scream from Eren lip’s. He looked down to see a pair of vines roping his legs to the ground, thorns pricking at his dollish skin and enabling blood to drip down his tights.

Sinking to his knees, Eren began to sob into his hands, wishing for an escape. The first thing to pop into his head was Erwin, but he decided to save that just encase things got even worse. He swallowed nervously and turned to see the hideous guards running towards him, led by a blonde brute. As the approached, their swift pace slowed to a walk and the bulky blonde kneeled down, taking Eren’s face into his rough hands, a bit like how Erwin had done. 

“Eh, what do we have here… The queen will find use of you.” He said pulling a switchblade from his pockets, the mutants heaving behind him, one drooling over the sight of blood. The man cut the vines lose and they shriveled back into the soft soil. Putting his blade back into his pocket, the muscle man helping the smaller boy up.

“I’m Reiner, leader of the Queen’s army. These are the Titans, a bit hideous I know. And you are?” He asked, wiping his hands of dirt and leading Eren through the maze, obviously knowing his way around.

“Wait, you don’t know who I am?” Eren asked, so accustomed to everyone knowing his name and purpose for falling down the rabbit hole. Reiner looked at Eren in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows. His face suddenly relaxed and he nodded.

“Ah, the caterpillar. Yes, well Hanji doesn’t inform our kingdom of those kind of things. That’s Bertholdt’s job. When we arrive back at the castle, he’ll tell the Queen and I of your sudden intrusion. For now, just tell me your name.” He said placing an arm around Eren’s shoulder. 

“My name is Eren Jaeger and this is my first time in Wonderland.” He said with a small bow, following Reiner through the maze which was slowly becoming a bit fancier and well-kept. 

“Eh, I can tell by the way you reacted to the Titans that you’re a newbie. Well kid, the longer you live here the more you get used to things.” Reiner replied, chuckling a bit and letting out a yawn. He glanced back at the Titans and then back at Eren. 

“Wait what!? I’m not gonna live here!” Eren said, his eyes widening in fear at the thought of never seeing Shiganshina again. Nausea overwhelmed his petite body and he clung on to Reiners arm for support.

“Mhm yup. There’s no way out kid. Well….. I guess there is. But that’s not for me to talk about.” He said, settling Eren’s nerves a bit. They turned down a cobbled path and came face to face with a breathtaking Romanian style castle. White walls with precise ruby molding stacked upon one another formed columns and rooms. The entire sight blew Eren’s mind and made him feel better about the situation. 

Two titans guarded the door and bowed to Reiner, turning to Eren with sloppy grins. One opened the doors and Reiner led Eren inside, guiding him down the gorgeous foyay. They stopped at the third door on the right and twisted the handle, pushing the door open. 

An extremely tall, lanky brunette boy sat a desk in the middle of the room, thousands of papers and records surrounding him. He peaked a look at the two and then looked back down, before suddenly standing and saluting Reiner. His cheeks were now rosy and his facade was a bit empty. 

“Reiner, what may I do for you and our guest?” He asked, looking at his shoes sheepishly. 

“Well Bert baby, I need you to give me the 411 on this kid.” Reiner said removing his arm from Eren’s shoulder and crossing it over his body with the other one. 

“Eren Jaeger. 19. Male. His purpose I can not say in his presence but I can tell you that he is here to seek out the Mad Hatter.” The brunette said with an uneasy smile, leaning back against his chair before plopping down and picking up a piece of paper that had Eren’s name at the top. 

“Eh the Hatter. You two seem like a match made in heaven.” Reiner said with hearty laugh, Bertholdt laughing along, clearly as a sign of respect and not amusement. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Eren said stomping his foot in anguish and crossing his arms like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. 

“That’s exactly why, the Hatter’s good with dealing with brats like you,” Reiner said with a grin. “Thanks for the help Bertholdt. I’m gonna take Eren here to meet the queen. I’ll see you later.” He said throwing in a wink.

“Oh. Well goodbye and goodluck! I’ll see you soon Eren.” He said with a wave as Eren was escorted out the door by a smug Reiner. 

The two shut the door behind them and Reiner led Eren down the black and white marble hallway to the red double doors with rose detailing. He waited for a Titan guard to open the door for them and was pleased when a smiley one came rushing to his every need. He pulled the door open and the duo stepped in. 

Sitting on a ginormous black throne was a dazzling blonde woman with eyes the color of the ocean and skin the color of porcelain. She looked bored when they first had entered, but when she noticed Eren’s presence, her dull look grew to intrigued.

“Reiner, who’s our guest?” She asked with in an icy voice, stepping down from her throne and walking their way.

“This, is Eren Jaeger, and he is here to find the Mad Hatter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND SUPPORTING ME! If you ever need to reach me or just feel like talking, you can reach me at:
> 
> Tumblr: ferreiradiamandisdelrey  
> Instagram: heichoudiamandis  
> Kik: heichoudiamandis


	3. The Kingdom of Hearts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is faced with shocking information concerning the Mad Hatter and makes a few new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan or Alice in Wonderland.
> 
> Also! If you do not like the idea of Eren wearing feminine clothes then simply do need read. This story does not completely follow the real Alice in Wonderland, in fact the only thing similar is the setting and characters.

The blonde woman’s eyes widen in pure surprise at the mention of the Hatter’s name, but suddenly her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. She moved a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes and stopped walking once she was a good 3 feet away from Reiner and Eren.

“The Hatter. Why him?” She asked, her fist balling up at her sides. The Queen’s once snowy skin was turning a horrendous shade of flamingo pink. Eren could tell it pained her to say his name and only wanted a reason as to why it did so.

“Uhm well, I’m not entirely sure miss. I’m simply looking for him because I’ve been told to do so. I assume my finding of him would help me return back to my world. Not that Wonderland is great, it’s just not home.” Eren said catching himself before he made himself look like a vicious hater of Wonderland, which he wasn’t.

“Home is where you make it Eren. Some of us have to learn that the hard way.” The Queen’s voice was hushed and ignited chills to ripple down Eren’s spin. Reiner gave the Queen a comforting smile and she glanced at him and nodded in appreciation.

“I forgot to introduce myself,” the Queen added, her tone changing from sad to almost lively. “I’m Annie, Queen of Hearts.” She said offering a dainty hand for him to shake. Eren accepted and took her soft hand in his and shook it gingerly. They both let go and faintly smiled at one another. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Annie. I hate to be rude, but how do I get back to the main road?” Eren asked nervously, wanting to get back to his quest and leave this little pow wow for another time. He enjoyed their company immensely, but he wished to return to his earthly field back in Shiganshina. 

“Oh you can’t leave yet! We’re having a banquet in your honor tonight.” Annie said clapping her hand together and looking towards Reiner who was surprised by her announcement. He nodded and looked at Eren, offering a smile of reassurance. 

“We’ll have to get you cleaned up first. New dress, new stockings, new shoes, new bow, and a new petticoat. Oh! I’ll have my maid bath you, don’t worry about a thing Eren. And don’t worry, my maid isn’t a titan.” She said with a half smile. She snapped her long fingers and the large doors were opened almost instantaneously.

A tall, ravenous girl with an angered look appeared at the door. She was wearing a white dress made of old sheets and a red scarf was wrapped around her neck. She looked from Reiner, to Eren, to Annie - whom was occupied by planning the banquet in her head.

“You rang m’lady?” The ebony haired girl asked, bowing ever so slightly, clearly annoyed that she had been interrupted by whatever she was doing. Annie looked up and her smile dropped. 

“Oh yes, Mikasa, I need you to take good care of our guest, Eren.” She said, throwing in a smile. Mikasa nodded and stepped forwarding, wrapping her hand around Eren’s narrow wrist and leading him out the door. Eren turned and waved at the two, giving a look of gratitude. 

Mikasa tightened her grip as the doors shut behind them and she quickened her gait, rushing down the hallway on the right side of the door. A room at the very end was open and from where he was, he could see a bathtub. 

“Thank you for your help, Mikasa.” Eren said with a large grin. Mikasa turned and eyed him, smiling a bit. She nodded and pushed the door to the bathing room completely open. The room was shiny and immaculate, white floorings and white walls. A porcelain tub sat in the center, shaped like a circle. A wooden chair sat on one side of the tube and a bin of bottles sat adjacent to it. 

Mikasa closed the door and walked to the tub, turning the water on and testing the temperature. She fiddled with the faucets before closing the drain and allowing the tub to fill. Whilst the tub filled, she poured in a pinkish liquid which mixed with the crystal clear water and produced lathery bubbles. Satisfied with the texture, she finished pouring and shut the faucet once the desired amount of water filled the tub.

“If you would undress and give your clothes to me, that would be great.” She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. Eren lifted an eyebrow and obliged once Mikasa pointed to a shoji screen that had been hand painted to look like a wall covered in roses. Walking behind it, he felt more relaxed and was happy by the sudden privacy. He peeled off his mud ridden dress and wiped the white smock off with the back of his hand. After removing the petticoat, he rolled his tights off and unbuttoned his shoes. He was left in his underwear when he peeked out from behind the shoji. 

Mikasa rushed to him, holding her hands out to take his clothes. He placed them in her hands and watched her leave the bathing room. Completely stepping out from the screen, he took of his underwear and felt his cheeks grow hot, even though he was alone. He dipped a toe into the water and found the temperature perfect. He stepped in completely, submerging his body in the silky water. 

The door opened and Mikasa stood there, a stack of towels in hand. She placed them on a white table by the door and shriveled her nose. Walking across the room and picking up Eren’s underwear, the air became stiff and uncomfortable. She left once again and Eren pondered on whether or not he should drown himself in the bath tub from embarrassment. 

Once Mikasa returned, the awkwardness had lessened and the room felt comfortable. She seated her self on the chair, behind Eren’s head. Gently, she picked up a bottle of purple gel and squirted some onto the palm of her hand. In a way that only deemed reluctant, she began to massage the shampoo onto Eren’s head, running her hands over his scalp in effort remove caked up dirt and grim. 

They sat in silence, Mikasa rinsing Eren’s hair and letting the soap slid down his pale skin. She grabbed another bottle after Eren’s head was clean of shampoo. Rubbing her hands together to lather up the green gel, she cleared her throat and began to slowly rub the ends of Eren’s hair between to conditioner coated fingers. 

“Why are you in Wonderland?” She asked out of the blue, working her way around the circumference of Eren’s head, carefully cleaning and conditioning each individual strand. Eren slumped in the water, bubbles popping against his collar bones. 

“I’m seeking out the Mad Hatter. Apparently he can help me return home.” Eren replied, sliding his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Unknown to him, Mikasa’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head, knowing there must be ulterior motives. The Hatter only did things if they would benefit him. There must be a catch but she wasn’t going to tell Eren that.

“How did you come to be in Wonderland?” Mikasa asked, rinsing the conditioner from Eren’s hair. She poured an oil into her palm and massaged Eren’s scalp, reviving the dead skin that was building up on his head and destroying every last particle of dust. 

“Gee, well I was lounging in a field one day when I suddenly saw a rabbit dressed in human clothes racing across the field so I followed him and I fell down a rabbit hole and now I’m in Wonderland!” He said, wincing as Mikasa’s grip on his hair tightened. She was tugging at his hair and he slapped her hand, removing her from her sudden daze. 

“I fell down the rabbit hole too.” Mikasa chimed, picking up the extending shower head and cleaning the oil from Eren’s scalp. Eren turned to look at her, flinging water onto her peasant dress. She put the shower head down and looked back at Eren.

“I fell down the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland. A lady named Hanji told me seek out the Mad Hatter. A man named Erwin told me to avoid the red roses which I did. I eventually found the Mad Hatter, but he told me he couldn’t help me. I was rejected and I was lost in Wonderland. I stumbled upon the Queen’s kingdom and she invited me to work here. She said if I worked here for 10 years and showed her my utmost trust, she would send me back home. It’s been two words and everyday she reminds me of my goal. I haven’t seen the Hatter since he rejected me, but maybe it’ll be different for you. Maybe he’ll send you home if you can do something for him in return. “ She solemnly, keeping her eyes focused on the opposing wall.

Eren turned away from Mikasa, allowing her to return to bathing him. He thought about her words - had the Hatter relay denied her access to the real world? Would the same happen to him? He was pulled away from his thoughts when Mikasa began to massage his shoulders and neck, using a prickly scrub that most likely used to remove dead skin and dirt. He hadn’t realized how dirty and sore he was until the bath and was so glad the Annie had offered him the option of being cleaned. His limbs were so tight and the warm water loosen them, granting relief and hopefully making his journey a bit easier. Maybe she would let him stay the night and pick back up on his journey the next day. Wouldn’t that be a treat.

Mikasa moved her hands further down his neck before handing him a loofah covered in shower gel. He took it from her and sat up on his knees, cleaning his midriff. She stood from her chair and placed the bucket of bottles on it. Before she left Eren to clean his body down, she brought a towel and a wash cloth back over.

“Wash cloth is for your face, a bottle of cleanser is in the bucket in a clear bottle. It’s white and has specks of blue and red in it. Typically I clean the Queen’s body but I don’t feel entirely comfortable doing so. I’m going to fetch your clothes. Hopefully the Titans are done cleaning and mending them.” She waved slightly before leaving Eren to himself. 

He stood in the water and carefully rubbed his body down, letting the rough pattern of the loofah scrape of unwanted skin and grim. Taking the shower head and rinsing his skin, he sat back down in the water that had magically cleared itself of excess soap and bubbles. He was now sitting a fresh new bath with warm clear water. Grabbing the wash cloth and cleanser, he moved the towel in a circular motion on his face and dunked his head underwater once he was through cleaning. 

Once underwater, the tub seemed to grow deeper, for Eren was floating in the water. He opened his eyes and saw light shining from the bottom of the tub. He swam all the way to the bottom to find a key on a chain. He scooped it up and floated back to the top, gasping for air once he emerged from the water. He inspected the key, not knowing what lock it went to. 

Eren took the chain and pulled it over his head, the key dangling against his wet skin. He grabbed the towel and stood up, the tub suddenly draining and returning to it’s normal depth. He dried off his skin and hair, patting his face dry and stepping out of the tub. Unsure what to do until Mikasa returned, he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Around five minutes later, a soft knock was heard and Eren went to the door and opened it. Mikasa stood in the doorway, holding a pile of freshly folded clothes in her hands. He took them from her and walked to the shoji to redress. He out on his underwear and tights that were now free of rips and thorns, examining every piece before putting it on. His petticoat had been bleached a perfect shade of white and his blue dress with a white lace smock had been cleaned and ironed. 

After dressing, he stepped out from the shoji and smiled at Mikasa, who was holding a hairbrush and his bow. She got a stool from a closet nearest the shoji and had Eren sit as she brushed his hair. The bristles untangled his wet hair and magically dried it as it did so, leaving his mane soft like a kitten’s. Once Mikasa was through, she placed the black bow in his hair, making sure it was in completely and standing up straight. 

The two left the room and walked back down the hall in silence. They passed a large mirror and Eren stopped in his path, turning to look into it. He looked spectacular. His skin was free of any hair, scars, acne, and freckles. His hair looked glossy but not greasy, and his clothes were clean and looked brand new. 

Mikasa watched Eren survey himself and smiled, happy that he was pleased with her work, knowing that it would make Annie happy. Eren looked back at her and grinned, skipping to catch up with her. The two continued down the hall and halted at the red double doors. A Titan opened them and bowed, Mikasa waving her hand in dismissal as she walked in. The once empty throne room was now filled with marvelous scents and scrumptious food. 

A long white table sat in the middle of the room, an eloquent runner draped across it. Every food you could think of was on the table, from chicken to squash to key lime pie to chocolate mousse. A brunette with bangs and a sweaty ponytail directed the Titans on where to place the food. She looked up at Mikasa and Eren and smiled brightly, waving like a fool.

“That’s Sasha our cook,” Mikasa whispered approaching the table. “Sasha, you’ve really outdone yourself.” She added, leaving Sasha blushing madly. 

“Aw why thank you Mikasa! It’s all for our guest, whom I assume is you!” Sasha said embracing Eren in a hug, as if they had been friends since birth. Eren awkwardly patted her back until she let go. 

“Annie said the dinner would start at 6:00 and it’s only 5:15 so you two are a bit early. How about we show Eren here around the castle grounds!” Sasha said ecstatically, jumping up and down. Titans gave her strange looks before shrugging and placing food in the assigned spots.

“That would be great.” Eren said smiling, looking to Mikasa who was nodding in agreement. Sasha grabbed his hand and began to sprint out of the throne room, Mikasa following behind slowly. Eren was struggling to keep up with brunettes pace but understood her enthusiasm.

They were in Wonderland after all.


	4. A Smart Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner to never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan or Alice in Wonderland!

Sasha lead the trio out into the garden, the labyrinth that had brought Eren to be here now completely gone. In it’s place was luscious gardens and landscapes people could only dream off. A stretch of perfectly trimmed green grass was surrounded by pots filled with assorted flowers. In the midst of the field, croquet wickets were set up in an orderly fashion, a set of mallets and small balls lingering at one end of the field. 

Titans rushed throughout the garden carrying watering cans and spray bottles filled with a bluish fertilizer, sprucing up plants as they went. The sun was beginning to sit low in the creamy orange sky, the sunset looking ever so marvelous but so early in the day. Time seemed to be merely a set of numbers they followed that didn’t associate with the naturalistic part.

Sasha grabbed Eren’s hand once more and took Mikasa’s left hand in her right and hooked arms with them, walking through the gardens side by side. Small butterflies and frogs sat on the edges of flower pots, watching them as they went, confused by Sasha’s excitement about seeing the garden she sees everyday. 

An alter with flowers intertwined within the grid pattern marked the entry to the voluminous garden that looked heavenly in the sun’s last light of the day. Hydrangeas with periwinkle petals reflected yellow rays of light off it’s petals and back into the pond that laid in the center of it all. Lilypads floated in the surface of the blue water and small bugs lept off one and on to another.

The three sat on a ceramic bench that was sculpted to look like Greek columns and was surprisingly comfortable. Eren watched the garden through new eyes, as if this were his first time seeing flowers and nature. Shiganshina had beautiful gardens, but none of them looked like pictures from a fairytale book. There were types of flowers he hadn’t known existed. 

A warm breeze pushed a strand of hair into Mikasa’s hair, which she pushed back behind her ear, letting her face be completely visible. Eren noticed that her features were different from when she had first met him. Her eyes had been swollen and she looked ill and fatigued. Now, she was radiating with pure allurement. She looked healthy in and a new shade of youth, a quality any aging woman would murder for. 

Mikasa eyed Eren from the side, fully aware of his staring. She looked the opposite direction and let the stealthy winds blow hair into her face. Sasha tapped Eren’s shoulder to gain his attention, which was a success because he turned to look at her. She had plucked a piece of grass from the ground and was now shredding it apart. 

“Why are you looking for the Mad Hatter?” she asked quietly, her focus on the blade of grass and nothing else. Eren had to say, she looked stunning in this light as well. Maybe the garden had an affect on people, using its charm and enticement to youthify those who enter. He found his eyes studying her thin face and the teal orbs dropped to looked at the ground.

 

“I don’t know at this point. I was told to seek him by Hanji, for it’s my purpose here in Wonderland. Either, it’s to leave Wonderland, or it’s for unknown reason.” He said softly, picking at the lace trim of his dress. The Titans had bleached the smock and lace, leaving it flawlessly white and delicate, a bit like snow. Or the white hare’s fur.

“I’ve met the Hatter. It’s probably for another reason. He came to meet with the queen about 7 years ago. He was around 19 I believe. The Hatter was quite handsome; black hair with a neat undercut, piercing platinum eyes, and smooth, milky skin. He looked a bit like Mikasa. I never heard his real name however. He hasn’t been back to the kingdom since. Apparently he came to warn her of the dangers of using Titans. Annie loves her Titans a lot so she probably rudely fought back. He left within an hour and seemed quite frustrated. He’s still 19 though. You don’t age here. You just stop randomly. Like, I’ll be 16 for the rest of my life.”

Eren had turned his gaze to Sasha, listening as she rambled, a few words surprising her. Would that mean he would be 15 forever if he never returned? He shook the thought and began to ponder over the Hatters beliefs. The Titans were utterly strange and unlike any earthly creature, but that didn’t mean they were necessarily bad. They seemed good natured, serving the queen and tending to her quests. But, he had a gut feeling that the Hatter was right. 

A carolin began to chime, the music peregrinating from the brass bells. Mikasa and Sasha stood in unison and looked down at Eren, signaling him to stand. He stood quickly, blood rushing to his head so quickly that he felt a tad bit light headed. Running his hands over his dress, the trio began to head back to the castle, the sun slipping down into the sky and leaving shakey stars to illuminate the vacant gardens. 

Upon their arrival to the brightly lit makeshift dining hall, Eren felt nervous, facing the queen and her loyal subjects. What if he said something incredibly stupid or offensive and got beheaded by the queen? He shuttered at the thought and braced himself for the dinner. 

Benches covered with red cushions had been set at the table and two luscious Victorian chairs had been placed at the short ends of the table. The queen sat at one and the other was left empty. An array of people sat at the table in front of plates with name markers on top of them. He noted the presence of Bertholdt and Reiner and smiled at the familiar faces. Mikasa and Sasha scurried to their marked seats and left Eren looking for his own. 

However, the table benches were full. He loomed over the top of the chair and saw his name written in calligraphy on a thick note card on the plate. Pulling out the chair and sitting down, he smiled at the subjects who were noting his every move and placed his hands in his lap.

“Welcome Eren. These are my loyal friends. They shall now introduce themselves.” Annie said apathetically, resting her chin on her interlocked hands.

“I’m Reiner, as you know, head of the Titan Army.”

“I’m Bertholdt, head of the Population Ministry.”

“I’m Marco! I’m a baker here at the castle.”

“The name’s Jean. I’m a guard of the Queen.”

“Hello! I’m Krista and I work in the gardens.”

“Ymir. Gardens.”

“Connie. assistant to the lovely Miss Sasha”

“Sasha, head chef!”

“And I’m Mikasa, the Queen’s maid.” 

Eren smiled and nodded to each one, setting a name with a face. They all seemed friendly and like the enjoyed their jobs. The only two that set him off were Jean and Ymir, being more aggressive and snot nose than the others. However, keeping his manners, he smiled at them just as he had with the others. 

“It’s a pleasure to be here! Thank you for the warm welcome everyone. The Kingdom is so lovely and you all are doing an amazing job.” Eren said cheerily, gaining grins and satisfied looks from everyone. Annie smirked and clapped her hands, everyone immediately beginning to eat. The Queen herself bit into a chicken leg and Eren assumed he should eat as well.

He scooped some mash potatoes and collard greens onto his plate and picked a piece of pot roast to add as entree. Eren took a bite of pot roast with slight hesitation, but was engulfed by the rich flavors that waltzed with his taste buds. The flavor was so rich and unlike human food that he began to shovel food into his mouth, clearing his plate as quickly as he had gotten it. He washed the creamy potatoes down with a glass of water that immediately refilled itself. 

Eren noticed that no one was talking, everyone simply focusing on their food, except of Annie who was watching her friends enjoy themselves. He shrugged off the odd thought of her spying on her workers and began to eat once more, stabbing a green bean and biting into it, warm juices spilling down his tongue. The food was so heavily that he could sit for hours eating whatever Sasha whipped up. 

Silence filled the large hall and the only noise audible was forks hitting plates and Reiner burping on occasion. Eren wished someone would stir, conversation being so pleasant and complementing dinner. The Queen cleared her throat suddenly, gaining the attention of the room. She placed her hands in her lap and looked to the left, avoiding the stares. 

“Eren, my kingdom would like to invite you to come and work here for the rest of eternity. You would be supplied meals such as these and a room. You would be allowed to bathe regularly and receive medical supplies in the event of an accident. I believe you would be terribly happy here.” Annie said coldly, her tone the opposite of inviting. 

“I am extremely humbled by your invitation and it’s such an honor to be considered, but however, I can’t stay. I must find the Hatter and leave Wonderland. It’s not my home.” Eren said softly, the looks that had been once on the queen now on him.

Annie turned to face him in utter disbelief, shocked by the rejection. She began to fiddle with a butter knife and ran it over the palm of her hand, the skin pinking, but not bleeding. Her eyes zeroed in on his and their locked stares unleashed a chill in the room. 

“Why not? Is my kingdom not good enough for you? After everything we did for you, you say no.” She bitterly, breaking their eye contact.

“No not at all! It’s just that it’s not home. I’m extremely grateful for everything you’ve done, but I don’t wish to stay.” Eren said, trembling softly. 

Annie flipped the knife in her hand so that she had a tight grip on the handle and threw it, the dull blade landing in the backboard of the chair and nearly piercing Eren’s neck. The boy let out a small shrill and pushed the chair back, standing to look at the guest who were watching in pure shock. 

“You think you can just leave my castle? I arranged this dinner for you Eren and you refuse to pay me back? Well, I guess you’d rather spend your time in the dungeon. Reiner, get him.” Annie said, standing to make Eren feel puny and worthless. 

Reiner nodded and made a whistling noise, removing himself from the bench and slowly approaching Eren. The smaller boy stepped backwards and looked to Mikasa and Sasha for help, only to find that the two girls had their eyes low and looked as if they sided with the Queen.

4 Titans entered the room and sloppily ran to Reiner’s side. He signaled for two to grab onto Eren’s arms and the mutants obliged, placing their curled fingers on his wrist and squeezing, causing him to wriggle in pain and effort to escape. Eren thrashed about, kicking and flailing his arms. Reiner shook his head and whispered something to a female looking Titan and received a grunt as a reply. 

The variant dragged her feet along the ground, walking around the two Titans and the fearful boy in the middle. She placed a clammy hand on Eren’s shoulder and leaned forward, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Suddenly, she clamped her teeth onto Eren’s skin, the drool that dribbled from her pointed teeth sliding down his back. Eren began to feel lightheaded and then everything went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world came back to Eren in muted shades of grey and a sudden flash of ice cold temperatures. He noted that his right leg was curled up underneath him and the left was laying in straight line. His skirt was torn and had been flipped up a bit, revealing the white petticoat underneath it. The boy opened his eyes fully and looked up at the stone ceiling above him.

He sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose which was caked with dried blood that must be his own. Eren extended his right leg which was buzzing like a swarm of bees that had been deprived of their honey. He was in a cell, 3 of the 4 walls completely stone and one being steel bars standing upright. The room was extremely dank and hadn’t been cleaned in years.

“He...l...p” The phrase was broken apart and crackled, Eren’s throat catching fire. He began to cough and yearned for a glass of water. Tears began to trickle down his face, a few landing on his lips and offering moisture. He licked his lips and swallowed as much salvis as he could.

“Help!” He cried out, the words coherent and audible this time. A Titan suddenly appeared at the bars, drooling and dripping all over the steel. It shook its fatty face and chuckled, sitting down at the chair adjacent to the cell. 

Eren crawled back into the corner of the cell and placed his his knees against his chest, resting his forehead in the valley the two knobs formed. He began to sob, his throat choking on the salt water tears and causing him to hiccup. His head was splitting, a migraine forcing him to submit further into despair. 

“Er..win..,” Eren said hiccuping, his voice hitching. “Please help me. Please, please, please.” He whispered, rubbing his wet cheeks against his tights. Out of the blue, the sound of someone entering the dungeon filled Eren’s ears and was replaced by someone’s neck cracking. Eren looked up to see Erwin standing outside of the cell, wearing pink pants and a purple and lilac striped sweater, swinging the keys to the cell around in his hand. 

“You called, Princess?” He asked, sticking the key in the lock and twisting it. The cell door shrunk into the wall and Eren stood, his dress wet from tears and dirtier than it had been when he arrived. Erwin stepped forward, opening his arms and smiling softly. The frightened boy welcomed the hug and sprinted into the blonde’s arms, resting his face against the fabric of the sweater. 

“Don’t tell the Hatter that we hugged, he’ll destroy me if he knew I hugged what’s his.” Erwin suddenly, said pulling away from the hug and ruffling Eren’s hair.

“What’s his?” Eren asked, his eyes growing in confusion. This caused Erwin to laugh and he placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder. 

“I said too much. Don’t worry about it. Let’s get you out of here.” The older man led the way out of the dungeon, meeting artificial light and the scent of roses. They were in a hallway of the castle and Eren whimpered, scared that the Queen would find them escaping. The duo crept down the hallway, walking pass closed doors and silent rooms. 

The hallway led to the main corridor and Eren felt relief trickle into his mind at the familiar and vacant surroundings. Erwin looked back at Eren to make sure he was alright and continued walking, pushing open the doors to the outside. 

A vibrant sun greeted them, peeking out of sheets of reds and pinks that furnished the dawn sky. It was early morning and the garden was hushed, all of the animals and insects snoozing. Eren stumbled down the granite steps and followed Erwin through the bristle.

Footsteps grew loud behind them and Eren turned to see a Titan following them, a toothy grin masking it’s hideous face. Eren picked up the pace, walking side by side with Erwin and nudging him, tilting his head to signal the presence of the Titan. The older male eyed the monster and sped up his gait, Eren following his lead. 

A second pair of footsteps joined in, these being heavier and belonging to Titan who was skipping with it’s arms bent at a ludicrous angle. Three Titans were now stalking them, the third walking from out behind a bush and joining the group. The trio began to draw attention, the amount of them multiplying with every step.

A whistle blew loudly and the two humans turned to see Reiner leading the group. He crossed his arms and shook his head, walking steadily in front of the Titans.

“Whatcha doing out of your cage, Jaeger?” He asked, tilting his head in a mocking way. Erwin narrowed his eyes and turned to Eren, mouthing run. The brunette broke out into a sprint and felt his feet growing tired as he ran. Erwin caught up with him, running 5 times faster than Eren. 

Titans followed heavy footedly, making the ground shake. Reiner sprinted ahead, failing to catch up to Erwin, but managing to grab the bow on the back of his smock. The boy yelped and caught the attention of Erwin who looked absolutely furious. He ran backwards and elbowed Reiner in the face, using his height as an advantage, and scooping Eren up into his arms. 

Eren wrapped his legs around Erwin’s waist and placed an arm around his neck. Erwin began to sprint again and sped up, racing through the garden’s like a bullet. Without any warning, the two were suddenly transported to the path Eren had once been on several miles away from the castle. Erwin placed Eren down and caught his breathe. 

The brunette began to tremble, shocked by the series of events. Erwin turned to him and snapped his fingers, a glass of water appearing. He kneeled down and placed his hand on the bend of Eren’s neck and put the glass to his lips, guiding the boy through drinking so he wouldn’t choke. 

He sniffled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Erwin checked him for any bruises or cuts and cleaned the bite mark with the water remaining. 

“Eren, I have to leave you now. And as you know, you can’t call upon me for help anymore. You’ll be okay, I promise. Just continue to follow the path you’ll eventually find the Hatter. And when you do, I’ll be there, I promise.” He said with a grin, patting the boy’s back. 

And in an instant, he was gone.

And Eren was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Down The Rabbit Hole"! If you have any questions or would like to submit art or even just discuss the story in general, you can reach me at:
> 
> Tumblr: ferreiradiamandisdelrey  
> Instagram: heichoudiamandis  
> Kik: heichoudiamandis 
> 
> Healthy and constructive criticism is always welcome. Don't forget to comment, leave a kuddos, or even subscribe or bookmark. I love you all SO much! Thanks for reading and supporting me. Kisses!


End file.
